Venus is the brightest in my sky
by megs was here
Summary: After the death of her mother, Venus is left as prey and a plaything for the wolves of La Push, with no help from her sister, Kim. Will she survive the fight or end just like her mother? *Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight or any of the songs I may use.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, welcome to my new fanfic! This is a story about the other side of Kim. And, well, about life, I guess. I'm pretty sure all of have lived. And been a plaything to fate. So enjoy! I think this should be about 1 - 1 ½ years after breaking dawn. Tell me if you like. Please R&R! (Also, I've seen many fanfics use songs as titles, and I figured this would be good. Song, "Are You Happy Now?" by Michelle Branch)**

Chapter one - Are you happy now?

Weddings suck. Everyone cries. The receptions are boring. And, you get to see two people throw their lives away; I mean the words are so meaningless after so many people have thrown them away.

It's even worse when you're forced into a wedding.

My sister, Kim, is getting married tomorrow. To her _wonderful_ fiancé Jared. Gag me. I mean, at first I liked him, he's an okay guy, but when he took Kim away from me, slowly pulling her away inch-by-inch, and made her start to hate our mom, I knew he was no good for her.

In the last five months, I've changed myself completely, did everything Kim didn't want me to. I went out to parties while she stayed in to study. I wore tight clothes to show off my small figure, while Kim wore loose fitting clothes to hide hers. She listened to classic rock and generic soft rock, while I listened to a mix of techno, pop, rap, R&B, pianists, alternative, and even a little bit of ska. Everything she hated.

This all has happened since my mom died five months ago. I came home to see my sister and all of Jared's friends staring at her body. I fell to my knees and started to perform rapid CPR, trying to force her to breathe. Jared dragged me away from her body, and I fought violently for him to release his grip.

And there laid my mother, at the bottom of the stairs, her new favorite bottle of tequila gripped in her left hand, a pool of blood at the back of her head.

"You did this!" I shrieked at Kim. Jared dropped me in a lump and ran to his girlfriend. She wasn't even crying.

And she didn't even come to the funeral. She hated our mother, calling her a trashy whore and a slut everyday. Saying she couldn't keep a man. Kim's father died just weeks after she was born, and then along came me to a new daddy. My father left four years after I was born.

Another thing to say to my closest friend, my mom, "Your such a whore, you cant even keep a man for more than a few years,"

After my mom died, I took my father's last name, so now I'm Venus Zi Chen. My father was a very short Chinese man, so I was 5'2, about 100 pounds, and small boned. My eyes were slightly slanted and my hair was midnight black. My skin was a light golden brown color - it was lovely and unique.

I was now living with Kim and Jared, and I was so happy that they were going to be in California for a week while I was home by myself during summer vacation. Most of my time would be spent at the beach and at my job at the grocery store.

I looked at the clock. I had forty five minutes before I had to be at the community center for rehearsal dinner. I quickly jumped up and started to get ready. My black hair was long and straight. I had not cut it since mom died (other than a few light trims to keep off split ends) and for every month gone by, I would add a red streak. My new red streak stood out right behind my left ear. I knew Kim would kill me. Yay!

I let it hang straight and flat down my back, and put on my makeup. I just used some light foundation, eyeliner and mascara, but it made me look great. I pulled on a $30 dress from forever 21, but it still looked amazing on me. I added black flats and headed out the door.

Jumping onto my not-so-practical motorcycle, I put on my leather jacket and my helmet, praying I didn't get helmet hair. When I got there I saw everyone stare at me, seeing a short girl get off a motorcycle in a dress, but after I took my helmet off they realized it was me, and looked away.

The bike was my moms, she was part of some motorcycle gang in La Push, but after she died I claimed it as mine before the leader could take it. He, of course invited me to join but I said no. A gang was not what I needed right now.

As I walked in I took my place beside my sister. I put on a fake smile and remembered what my mother said to me the day before she died.

"Be nice to her sweetie, her judgment is just clouded," she smile at me, shook her head, and continued cooking.

The rehearsal was boring, as usual. The guy that was across from me, like my partner in the ceremony, he kept staring at me! It was so creepy. I looked out to the audience for my moral support, my best friend. But he wasn't there. I was going to kill him later.

Ah, speak of the devil. He walked in, and took a seat. I smiled at him in relief. As I turned back to whatever the priest was saying, I saw Embry glaring at Aaron. I glared at him, and when he saw me, he looked down.

The rest if the night went on like that, a glaring contest as I tried to keep the peace between the guys. But then, as we were filing out of our lines across from each other, Embry caught my eyes full on. He gasped as they made contact, and I then noticed how beautiful his golden brown (with little white webs) eyes were.

"V!" Aaron called out as he walked up the aisle through the small crowd. "Hey, sorry I was late, Sap wanted me to help her pick out her outfit for tomorrow, and I got caught up in all those clothes!" he seemed truly scared.

"Well, let's go over there. I'm sure you left her in shambles. I'll follow behind on my bike, k?" I asked as we walked towards the door with his arm casually around me. We've been friends for years, so I was used to it. It was comforting.

"Venus!" I heard a deep voice boomed from behind us. Embry jogged to catch up with us.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Be nice!" Aaron elbowed me in the boob.

"Thanks for hitting my boob!" I said loudly, covering it with my hands.

"Crap, sorry. I'll just… wait outside." he backed away from Embry.

"Thanks for scaring my friend off." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend has a staring problem." I busted out into hysterical laughter at that one.

"Aaron… my…? Boyfriend…?" I laughed out between giggles. Kim and Jared walked up behind him as I leaned over holding my ribs.

"I told you they were just friends." she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," he glared at her, earning two glares, one back from her and one from Jared. "What I was going to tell you was to be careful."

"Yeah, road rash would look bad in the wedding pictures." I called over my shoulder as I made my exit.


	2. Chapter 2 Love Like This

**A/N: Ok, I know I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter, but I put it in the summary. Song, "Love Like This" by Natasha Bedingfield. I hope I will get some reviews! :D YOU KNOW WHERE THE BUTTON IS!**

Chapter two - Love Like This

I felt Embry's eyes on me all night, as I helped Sapphire, my other best friend, pick out her outfit. When I walked through the door, I saw all the girls of my sisters 'pack' lying on the floor with sleeping bags and pillows everywhere. They jumped up and grabbed their phones as I walked in.

"Whoa there girls, don't call your knights-in-shinning-armor to come kick my butt just yet." I smiled at them.

"You should come join us, Venus!" Leah, the odd-ball of the bunch invited.

"Oh, no, I couldn't impose on you girls. You all have fun without me." my politeness kicking in; I was raised up to be polite, and something about being around then made me nervous. I really did like the girls sometimes, but how can you be friends with a girl who wont even shed a tear over the death of the woman who brought you into this world? They must have bad taste. Kim was quiet during this.

"No, really, come join us. You're one of us now that-" Rachel started to say, but was cut off by Emily.

"She means that we want to get to know you better." she silenced Rachel with a glare.

"Really, tonight is about Kim, and not me, and I wouldn't want to make her feel uncomfortable." I tried to work my way out of this.

"I miss my sister." Kim looked at me. I so wanted to yell out _"You do? Then why did you let yourself be pulled away from me?" _but I held my tongue.

"Let me go get changed…" I mumbled and walked out of the room. I heard cheers from behind me, but I ignored them. I pulled my phone out of the front of my dress and let Aaron and Sap know what I was being forced into, and that they had better text me all night.

I walked into my room, pulled on some pajama capri pants, and put on a cami to match the pants. I pulled on my favorite skater hoodie, grabbed the pillows off my bed, and a sleeping bag out of the hall closet on my way back to the living room.

"I feel like I don't know anything about you." my sister admitted as I sat down in between her and Leah in the circle of girls.

"You don't, not really. I'm trying to say civil for the sake of your sanity and theirs, so please don't push me." I begged, pulling her into a hug. To be honest, I missed my sister too much. All I had ever know was her and my mother, the three musketeers we were, and she left then mom died. I was left to pick up the pieces I wanted to keep of myself.

"Well, tell us about you. We've talked all about Kim all night." Emily tried to get me to talk.

"Well, uh, I'm playing Kim's old favorite song at the wedding tomorrow, but she seems to have forgotten it," I paused to smile at her, "I love music and I guess I'm a geek just like my sister."

"The melody of that song is stuck in my head, I just can't remember anything else… But you should see what this girl can do with a guitar!" she got a focused look on her face, then shook it off.

"Sapphire is helping me sing it tomorrow. Anyways, hmmm… what else to say?" I looked at my phone and quickly responded to the texts I had from Aaron and Sapphire.

"So was that dude your boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

"No, he's my best friend." I laughed.

"Can a guy really be your best friend?" Leah asked.

"Yes, they can, after a while, they understand that they cant understand you and try harder to do so. Besides, it's obvious Sapphire and Aaron are into each other." I tried to explain.

"But what do you think of Embry?" Rachel prodded me, trying to get girl talk out of me.

"I mean, I've seen the guy like five times in my life… but he was really creepy tonight. Like, trying to undress me with his eyes and claim me as his own. I don't go for that." I crinkled up my nose.

"But you don't even know him!" she said defensively.

"Don't freak out, last time I checked it was ok to not like somebody." I joked, trying to relieve the stress that had settled over the room.

"Hey, Venus, you wanna help me make some snacks?" Leah asked, standing up, offering her hand to me.

"Sure." I agreed and she pulled me up.

"Gosh! How much do you weight?" she asked.

"I don't know, about a hundred pounds…?" I shrugged. "I've always been little. It didn't help my dad was really short."

"We could throw you around like a beach ball!" Leah laughed as we walked into the kitchen.

"We?" I asked.

"Me and the boys. We're all super strong."

"Oh, the cult." I laughed.

"Don't laugh, you'll be part of it one day. Have you ever seen star wars?" she asked out of the blue. She was starting to freak me out.

"Yeah…" I asked skeptically.

"You know the line 'The force is strong with this one," well, lets just say we got a sign that you have a strong force. I probably shouldn't be saying this. Forget I said anything." she rummaged through the cabinets.

"Hey! I know what we can do. Hold on," I requested as I went to the door and asked the girls a question. "is anyone allergic to avocado?" I asked.

"No…" they said, warily.

"OK, good. I'll be back in a few minutes with a surprise." I ran back into the kitchen, where Leah was already working on the snacks. I quickly opened the fridge, getting out three avocados and the half gallon of milk. I sat those on the counter, grabbing a knife and the honey. This was my mom's favorite thing to do on a girls night.

I cut the avocados and took the pits out, peeling off the skin on all three. I put them in the food processor, and added in a dash of milk and a good helping of honey, turning the machine on.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked from behind me.

"Making facials." I smiled up at her. "It was one of my moms favorite things to do. That and make Kim mad." I joked remembering the graceful woman who was, used to be, my everything.

Once it was ready, I just took the container off the base and helped Leah carry the rest of the food into he living room. I realized it was to quiet without the soft chatter, and got up to put in a movie so it could go through the previews while we applied the gunk.

"Ok girls, which movie? 13 going on 30, or, Freaky Friday?" I held up the two girly movies.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen Freaky Friday in forever!" Kim yelled out in shock.

"Freaky Friday it is!" I put the movie into the player, and sat back down into my spot. I made sure to bring the timer from the kitchen in, and a mirror (don't ask me why we had a mirror in the kitchen.).

"Ok, girls, put the gunk on your face, and we'll wash it off in ten minutes!" they gave me shocked look.

"Um, I'm sorry, this is basically a sleep over. I'm pretty sure we watch girly movies, pig out on junk food, and do makeover and/or facials." I giggled at them.

The shrugged and started to stick their hands into the mess. I'm sure we looked like monsters from movies with the green goop on our faces. We washed it off and put on moisturizer, and watched movies.

The rest of the night went without another incident, and the next morning I woke up feeling loved for the first time in months.


	3. Chapter 3 Fairytale

**A/N: ok, I guess I haven't been getting many reviews. So if you're reading, it would mean the world to me if you reviewed. Song = Fairytale by Sara Bareilles **

Chapter three - Fairytale

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Leah called from above me. I rolled over and groaned, but opened my eyes. "You gotta get up. The boys are here to set up the tent for the reception, and you're in the way." she grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I then saw all the guys standing there (except the leader and Jared), holding stuff, so I quickly got up and moved my sleeping bag up onto the couch and got out of the way. I was missing my hoodie, though. I don't know where it ran off too.

"Hey, Venus," Rachel called to me from across the room from the door way of the kitchen. "We decided we should probably start to get ready at about three o'clock, so if you could tell your friend who is doing our hair to be here then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll text her and let her know." I smile as I walked into the kitchen and smelled breakfast. I sat down and shivered, wishing for my hoodie. Emily sat a cup of coffee down in front of me and look at me with concern.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just get cold really easily." I brushed off her concern.

"Whenever we go to the beach and she swims, she gets so cold her lips turn blue." Kim smiled and chuckled at me from her perch on the counter. I stuck my tongue out at her, but she tossed me my prescription bottle from behind her on the window sill.

"There's your sign…" Leah muttered.

Everyone stared as I opened the bottle and took out a blue and pink pill, swallowing it down with the coffee. "Stomach medicine…" I said and they nodded.

We just really hung out the rest of the day, and one of the boys, Quil I think, brought the flower girl over at about three thirty, while we were doing makeup.

I had already showered at this point. I put on the strapless bra I needed for my bridesmaid dress, and a t-shirt over it. I just put on short shorts and matching undies.

Sapphire was already over, and was currently applying eye liner on Rachel.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked from the arms of the big man.

"I'm Venus, and you must be Claire." I smiled at the little girl. I love little kids.

"Like the planet?" she asked, shocked.

"Yup, just like that." I said and she giggled. She held her arms out to me and I took her from Quil.

"Hey, Quil, can you do me a favor?" I asked him as I took Claire from him and put her on my hip.

"Yeah, sure." he agreed with a smile.

"When my friend Aaron gets here, can you show him where to put the instruments and where to plug in the microphones?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to." he agreed.

"Thanks so much." I gave him a one armed hug and turned around to see everyone staring at us, he quickly scurried away.

"I wanna put on my dress!" Claire requested.

"Well, Claire, we have to wait a little bit, how would a snack sound?" I asked her, since I worked well with little kids.

"Oh! Do you have any juice boxes?" she asked.

"Actually, I think we do. Let's get you one." I carried her off into the kitchen with all the boys sitting around in the living room. They looked away like I was naked.

"Don't worry about them. They are just silly wolves." Claire was a crack up.

"Well, as long as they are silly ones. What else do you want, sweetie?" I asked as I got her juice box out of the fridge and set her on the counter.

"Carrots!" she requested.

"Let me put a few in a bowl..." once I got those fixed, I picked her up again and walked back into the big bedroom we were getting ready in. I felt like my butt was being stared at as I walked up the stairs.

"We're back!" I said as I walked into the room.

"Ok, sit Claire on the bed and let me do your makeup." Sapphire requested. I followed orders, and Claire looked sad when I put her down. My makeup was done, then my hair, then Rachel's hair, and then Claire's hair. She would only let me do her hair, though.

After that we got Kim ready. She had been taking a bath earlier when the incident with Quil went down. I guess I wasn't allowed to hug Quil.

We slipped into our dresses. Mine and Rachel's were strapless with a sweet heart neck, and asymmetrical hem, and champagne colored. Claire's dress was the same color, and it was just what you would picture on a flower girl.

Kim's dress was very pretty, but not something I would choose for myself. It was a gentle strapless A-line gown with beaded lace. There was a small train and it looked really beautiful on her. The veil had the same beaded lace, and was long, Sap had already curled her hair, while Rachel and I wore ours with the sides pulled back.

We grabbed the bouquet's off the bed, they were beautiful. It was a good mix of sunflower and peach roses, with some other flower I couldn't identify.

We went down the stairs carefully where Leah and Emily were waiting for us to drive over to the community center.

"Kim, you look amazing!" Emily squealed like a little girl.

"Where is my basket?" Claire asked from my hip

"It's waiting for us at the wedding. I'll make sure you get it." I promised her.

"You're so good with her." Sapphire admired, and I just smiled at her.

"Let's go, girls." Kim look anxious.

The ride to the center was short, just like it usually was. We had to take two cars, Emily's and Leah's. I rode in Leah's car with Claire and Sapphire, while Kim and Rachel rode in Emily's SUV.

As we stood outside the doors with all the guests inside, I got Claire her basket of flowers, and Kim gave me a hug and sent me down the aisle. I walked down the aisle at a slow pace, smiling. As I took my place, I saw Rachel not far behind me. The doors opened again, and Claire walked out with the ring bearer, Jared's nephew, and she showered sunflower and rose petals all down the aisle for Kim. Then Kim walked out by herself, and I could hear Jared try to breath.

The service ended quickly, and I walked out on Embry's arm, through a shower of rice.

As we headed back to our house, I thought about the song I would sing for Jared and Kim…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, or the song used as a title. **

**A/N: This is the first chapter I've written in Embry's POV, so I tried to cover the first three chapters, and I'll post the next one tomorrow hopefully. Song is Time by Cute Is What We Aim For.**

Chapter four- Time

Embry's POV

Whenever my heart beat, it would now beat for one person. "Venus, Venus, Venus, Venus, Venus," whenever we were apart. But when we were together it was "VenusVenusVenus, VenusVenusVenus, VenusVenusVenus, VenusVenusVenus, VenusVenusVenus," its like she was this drug and I was in withdraw when I wasn't with her.

When Jared told me that he and Kim were getting married, I couldn't have been happier for them. And when he asked me to be the best man, I was ecstatic. I had only met Kim's sister once, and she seemed like a true… freak.

At the rehearsal, I saw her, truly, for the first time.

She came running in to the community center in a simple spaghetti strap red dress and a black leather jacket. The red dress made the red streaks stand out more. As I stared at her as we practiced, I noticed that she had the most beautiful brown eyes. Now, these weren't normal brown eyes, oh no, they went all the way to her soul, and as she looked around the color seemed to shift and change. Her eyes were slightly slanted, and I wondered why. She was very small, but something about that drew me in.

It took me forever to catch her eyes, but once I did… imprinting was like nothing I would've expected. Some wolves described it as seeing the sun for the first time, or gravity pulling them down to her, but for me, oh, it was so much more.

The way it felt was like - like I had the worst heartache and it was suddenly gone. Like seeing her was like my whole life I was in pain, and then when our eyes met, I was pain-free. As I looked over her body, I had to fight with that organ in my jeans.

She was so…. Mouthwatering. Yeah, that's a good way to describe her. Like if she didn't get near me soon, I would tackle her and force myself on her.

She looked away, out towards the small crowd. She was looking for somebody. A few moments later, she sighed when a guy about her age walked in and sat down.

I automatically glared at him _'is this her boyfriend?' _warning alarms went off in my brain. I turned to look back at her, and the full force of her glare hit me. I seriously, did not want to make my imprint mad.

As we were finishing up, she slung her jacket back on, and walked towards the man. I walked over to where Jared and Kim were kissing softly.

"Guys! I imprinted on Venus! And now she's with her boyfriend. What do I do?" I asked in a whisper-shout.

"Congratulations; you wont ever be bored." Jared commented sourly and I gave him a glare.

"That isn't her boyfriend! But go after her!" Kim pushed me towards them.

I quickly made it down the aisle and called out her name.

"What do you want?" she sneered to me and I mentally cringed.

"Be nice!" her friend scolded, hitting her right in her perfect boob with his elbow.

"Thanks for hitting my boob!" she said loudly, covering said boob with her hands. Oh, if only I could be those hands. _Snap out of it!_ I shout a glare at the dude.

"Crap, sorry. I'll just… wait outside." he said and backed away from my glare.

"Thanks for scaring my friend off." She glared up at me

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend has a staring problem." I told her and she erupted into laughter

"Aaron… my…? Boyfriend…?" she laughed out between giggles. Kim and Jared walked up behind me as she leaned over holding onto her ribs.

"I told you they were just friends." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," I glared at her, earning two glares, one back from her and one from Jared. She started to walk away, and I started to panic. "What I was going to tell you was to be careful." I yelled to her.

"Yeah, road rash would look bad in the wedding pictures." she called over her shoulder as she made her exit. I couldn't help but watch her hips swing as she walked away. Even with those death traps (really tall heels) on her feet she was still under 5'6.

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow!" I gushed as the rest of the pack came up around us.

"Why would you want to see her again?" Rachel asked. I loved Rachel (as a sister) but she just didn't know how to watch what she said.

"BECAUSE I IMPRINTED ON HER!" I growled at her. I look of understanding crossed her face, but before she could apologize, I shrugged off the arms holding me back and walked out of the room.

I followed Venus as she went to her friends house. I learned a lot about her from listening in her window.

Her best friends were Aaron (who I thought was her boyfriend) and Sapphire, she loved to play the guitar and listen to music, she hated the 'cult' - great I already had a strike against me- she still missed her mom, which was understandable, she was still mad at her ex boyfriend for cheating on her and not showing up to her mom's funeral. Also, her favorite color was purple, but she didn't wear a lot of it.

I followed her in wolf form back to her house where she hung out with the girls.

When I walked into the house the next morning, she was still asleep on the floor of the living room. I quickly took off the hoodie she was wearing and walked out of the room before anyone saw me. I found her room and walked in, sitting on her bed.

I inhaled the fabric and her scent flowed around me. It was the most astonishing mix of raspberries, bamboo, and orchids I had ever smelt. I sat there for a few moments, just memorizing the smell, engraving it into my mind.

As more werewolves entered the house, I quickly hid the hoodie under her bed and made my way to the living room to see my angel still sleeping.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Leah woke her, shooting a quick smile my way. She groaned and rolled over. "You gotta get up. The boys are setting up the tent for the reception and you're in the way." she explained and easily pulled her up. Venus moved her stuff and walked into the kitchen without even throwing a glance my way. My heart hurt but I followed Jacob's orders and helped the pack set up the tent.

We quickly got it done and relaxed in the living room. Quil brought Claire over, and gave her to Venus, coming back down the stairs.

"She hugged me, dude. I'm sorry." he sat next to me and I could smell her on him.

"It's ok dude. No big deal." I said and shrugged it off as she came down the stairs. She was wearing the most tempting outfit so far. Short shorts and a tight t-shirt. Her hair was undone and she had no makeup on, but she was still breathtakingly beautiful. All of the other wolves looked away.

"Don't worry about them! They are just silly wolves." Claire told Venus, and we all stiffened.

"As long as they are silly ones." she smiled to Claire. She was great with children. I could just picture our children now, with her bottomless eyes and good looks with my high cheek bones and fit body.

We got ready and headed to the community center to get everything ready and calm Jared down. He was freaking out, thinking that Kim was going to leave him.

"I'm serious guys! She is gonna realize how fucked up all this is and leave me! I know it!" we had to force him into a chair and hold him down to talk some sense into him.

It was a beautiful ceremony, and Kim and Rachel cried, along with Emily in the audience. Venus didn't. it was a short ceremony, though, and soon I had Venus on my arm; I hope she could feel how right it was for her to be there, with me.


	5. Chapter 5 Crazier

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga, nor do I own the song or lyrics to this song.**

**A/N: hello all. My biggest fan is making my post this chapter, so today I have posted chapter four and five. Song is Crazier by Taylor Swift, it's the song Taylor sing in the Hannah Montana movie. Enjoy! :D**

**(Also, I've changed a few things to work better in the story. Her father isn't Chinese, he is Japanese. And she doesn't work at the grocery store, she works at the reservations book store. That'll come up in later chapters. Sorry if the changes cause any confusion)**

**This is a reallllllly long chapter, so just bare through it with me. :D**

Chapter five - Crazier

As we made our way back around the house to the reception area, Embry found his way to me.

"So, I hear your singing a song." he tried to start a conversation.

"Yep." I responded and walked away towards my friends. I hope that gives him the hint.

"You look beautiful." Aaron greeted me.

"Thanks. I tried not to out-due the bride." I laughed. "Ok, so we are going to play the first dance after we take pictures and get the bride and groom in here. But I gotta go. Be back soon!" I hopped off the stage and went to go find my sister.

Pictures took forever, and I think Embry enjoyed it a bit to much when the photographer told him to put his arms around me. But I followed orders. Once they were finally done, I told the DJ to announce the couple and then turn the attention over to me.

"And here they are ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jared and Kim Brown!" the DJ shouted as they walked in under the tent and to the dance floor. "And playing their first song, Venus Chen!" he announced. There was applause from everyone.

"Thank you. When my sister first asked me to play at her wedding, I didn't know what song to play. But after some searching around, I found one of Kim's favorites song, and I feel like it describes the relationship between Kim and Jared. Crazier, by Taylor Swift."

The crowd started to clap as we started to play. Sapphire was playing her keyboard, Aaron was handling the drums, and my friend from school, Chris, was playing the fiddle while I played guitar.

"I'd never gone with the wind, just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go. Till you open the door, there's so much more, I'd never seen it before. I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings, but you came along and you changed everything…" I sand the first verse as Jared and Kim started to dance

"You lift my feet off the ground! Spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling, and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier." Chris and Sapphire sang behind me.

"Watched from a distance as you, made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue. And I wanted to know, how that would feel, and you made it so real! You showed me something that I couldn't see; opened my eyes and you made me believe." I sang sweetly as I watched them, not looking at the crowd.

"You lift my feet off the ground! Spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling, and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, ohh." then the music changed.

"Baby, you showed me what living is for. I don't wanna hide anymore, oh ohh." this time I looked out to the crowd, only to find Embry's eyes focused on me.

"You lift my feet off the ground! Spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling, and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier. Crazier… crazier." I finished the song. I looked back to Kim and Jared and she mouthed "thank you" to me. I blew her a kiss, and walked away from the microphone, taking the guitar strap off my shoulder.

"You did amazing." Chris said.

"Thanks." I smiled to him. "You all did amazing, too." I said as Kim came up to us.

"You all did the best. I can't thank you enough." she grinned.

"It was the least I could do. Now get out there and dance with your husband!" I gently turned her around and gave her a slight push toward Jared, where he was talking to his other cult members.

"Just to fore-warn you, this music is gonna suck." I laughed.

"You know what we should do? We should make a long list of music for the DJ to play! But we have to add some slow songs in…" Sapphire said.

We went inside, got a piece of paper and a pen, and then sat down at a table outside while we waited for dinner to be served.

"Add cupid shuffle," Aaron told me, and I wrote it down.

"Mississippi mud slide!" Sapphire said excitedly.

"Bedrock," Chris added.

We soon had a list of at least twenty songs, and I walked up to the DJ. "Here, play these, with some of Kim's songs, after we eat." I commanded, and he nodded.

"We are gonna be, like the only ones to dance." I talked to Sapphire.

"Well, it's a good thing we are good dancers." she smiled as out food was served. It was a pretty good meal.

"Let's get this party started!" The DJ called into the mic after we had all had time to eat. Sapphire and I took off our heels, seeing as it is almost impossible to dance in them. Aaron got up with us as they started to play the cupid shuffle, a dance where you take four steps to the right, four steps to the left, do a kicking motion four times, then walk it out to your left, and start all over again.

After a few dance songs, (which we were like the only ones to dance to) they played another slow song. Aaron and Sapphire automatically sought each other out, and started to dance together like they have at the last school dances since 8th grade.

Chris walked up to me and just started to dance with me, without even asking. I mean, I know we have history together, but that was kinda rude. I shrugged it off and continued to dance.

"So, we haven't talked in a while. Like, talked talked." Chris started conversation after a minutes of dancing.

"I haven't wanted to talk to you after what happened." I was starting to get annoyed; his hands roamed.

"C'mon baby! I told you nothing happened between me and her." he lied to me. He tried to lean in for a kiss, but I leaned away. I moved his hands off my butt to high up hips.

"Can I cut in?" a deep voice asked from my right, and I turned to see Embry.

"No, we're in the middle of a conversation here." Chris sneered.

"I'll dance with you next slow song, Embry." I smiled to him. At least he attempted to save me.

"Nothing happened." Chris said a few seconds after Embry left.

"I gave you something, Chris. And then you just go around and sleep with these other girls! Sapphire saw you leave that party with her. You missed my mother's funeral because you were passed out drunk, on one of the days I needed you most. And I don't hold it against you, I should've seen it earlier. I'll be your friend, but nothing more. Not again." I shook my head in sadness.

"I will have you again." he whispered as the song ended. He walked away leaving me standing there. I shuddered, and went to our table.

"What was that about?" Sapphire asked as she pulled Aaron towards the table.

"He tried to convince me to go back out with him. And then Embry tried to cut in and he freaked out. But at the end of the song, he like, vowed to 'have' me again." I put air quotes around the word have. I put my feet up in Chris' chair.

"You all should come dance with us." a voice from above me said. I looked up to see Seth.

"Sure thing, Seth." I got up and walked to the floor, Sapphire and Aaron following me. The Cha-Cha slide was on.

"Hey! Do you remember our routine?" he asked as we reached the other boys on the dance floor.

"How could I forget?" I asked over the music.

"You're that girl?" Paul asked.

"Yeah…" I said warily.

"Seth talks about it like it is the new dirty dancing." he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well… its not really bad just kind of a sex sexy…." I raised my eyebrows at Seth.

"We should totally dance." Seth urged

"And steal the night away from Kim? No way!"

"Are we doing the cry-baby?" Sapphire asked me out of the blue.

"What's the cry-baby?" a member of the cult, I think it was Collin, asked.

"It's a dance. It will look soo slutty in a dress!" I turned to Sapphire.

"Your point?" she asked laughing "When has a dance looking slutty stopped you?"

"Fine. But only this time." I gave her a look. We danced along with the song, and when the part that said "hands on your knees!" we started like a mini grind line, me grinding my butt into her. The whole party was looking at us.

My dress was just long enough, so when it said to get low, we did the cry-baby, and my butt didn't show. The cry-baby is when you lay down on the floor and basically, hump the floor. It is actually kinda fun, but way slutty. If I thought we got looks before, I was wrong.

"There are kids here!" Seth's shocked laughter boomed when we got up.

"Hey! It was all her idea!" I pointed to Sap.

"I wanna see you try it!" she laughed and pointed at Seth, totally changing the subject of the conversation away from us to Seth. I love this girl.

"No way!" he yelled.

"Why not, Seth?" Collin (I think) asked.

"I will if you will!" Seth challenged him.

"No!" he looked shocked.

"Why not?" Seth repeated.

Soon the boys were fighting. Not like, arguing; almost to the point of throwing punches.

"Whoa there, boys," I stepped in between them "you are gonna get in a fight over a dance move when you can be partying and drinking?" I asked, gesturing to the open bar that many people had visited by this point in the evening.

They soon broke it up, and another slow song came on, and Embry walked up to me.

"I never realized you were this short." he laughed as I strained to put my arms around his neck.

"Ah, the disadvantages of a Japanese father." I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

"You and Kim have different dads? And yours was Japanese?" he asked.

"No, it's the lighting that makes me look this pale." I said sarcastically, and moved his arm from my left hip and moved mine next to his, clearly showing the difference in skin color.

"I never really noticed before…" he said, shocked.

We danced in silence for a few moments. The song ended, and I started to pull away, but another slow song came on.

"Hey, I have a question…" I said. I added in my mind "_Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?" _from a popular song.

"Ask away." he replied.

"I hugged Quil earlier, and like everyone in the room freaked out; why? Like I'm just a huggy-touchy-feely girl." I shrugged.

"Oh, they must've thought he would've been uncomfortable. Quil doesn't really talk to girls over the age of five." he nodded towards Quil and Claire. We were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, that dude looked angry earlier." Embry said, starting conversation again.

"Ex-boyfriend." I said, and he nodded.

"So you're single?" he asked, looking nervous.

"I might be." I said slyly.

"Might?" his nervousness seemed to fade away.

"It depends on who wants to know."

"What if I wanted to know?" he asked, playing along.

"Then I would say that I am single." I smiled at him. Even though I was wary about him being in the cult, and he seemed to good to be true, I liked him… a lot. Something about him just… drew me in.

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't want to have to steal you away." he smiled down at me.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that." I smiled back up.

"You two stop talking a kiss already!" Leah said from next to us.

"I always listen to Leah." Embry said as he leaned in.

"But… I play hard to get." I said as I disentangled myself from his arms and scurried away. He chased after me, and picked me up around the waist backwards.

"Help! I'm being kidnapped!" I giggled and held my arms out towards Sapphire, who just-so-happened to be right there.

"Sorry, chick, don't think I can help you there." she smiled from Aaron's arms.

He pulled me out of the tent and into the thick woods surrounding all of La Push, and turned me around. I laughed as I faced him, seeing the look of hunger on his face. I always laugh at the wrong moments; warning bells went off in my head.

He locked his hands around my waist, and I took that as my cue to jump up and wrap my legs around his waist for easier access to his lips.

His lips - my god they were pieces of art. They were full, the top slightly smaller than the bottom, his lips set in an upturn. He licked his lips, giving me time to stare but getting impatient. My lips were ready for his, so I leaned in, knowing that the first time we kissed he would wait for me to make the move, and I liked that. I liked control.

Some people describe a spark when those two people touch, like they were meant to be. And electrical current running through your nerves, fire when those two special people touch.

But for me, for me it was something different. Like how I had been so lonely lately, every feeling like that melted away with that intimate touch of skin.

And when he pressed his tongue up against my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth, I let him in, slipping my tongue against his. It just felt so… right here. Like I had an ache before - this need - and as soon as our tongues caressed, the need evaporated, and after we pulled apart for air, I wanted more.

I really don't know how long we were there, making out in the dark, groping each other like we were covered in fire ants.

We finally went back to the party when it was time to throw the bouquet, almost all of the people were drunk. Rachel easily caught the bouquet (she was super tall like Jacob and towered over the rest of us) and ran over to Paul, waving it into his face.

When it was time for Jared and Kim to leave, the whole community was trashed. Embry was slurring, too. After seeing this, I don't get why anybody would WANT to drink. I can have way more fun then the next person, even when they are drunk.

The last song on our requested list played, and Kim looked around until she found me, glaring at me. Actually, Aaron requested this song! The Crimson by Atreyu was playing, which is a ska (aka scream-o) song about vampires. Some one chuckled.

The night ended weirder than I would've expected. After sending Jared and Kim off to the air port, I dragged passed out people into the living room, with a little help from the few sober cult members. I had Sam, Paul, Rachel, Seth, Quil, with little Claire asleep in his arms, Jacob (who surprisingly appeared) and Brady.

Aaron and Sapphire stumbled upstairs to the guest bedroom, and I had no doubts about what they were going to do. Collin fell asleep with the rest of the pack, pushing Seth off a couch to claim it for himself. I guided Embry to my room, and pushed him to the bed.

"Take your clothes off." I said, and not for any physical reasons, other than for the warmth of his skin. With out any thought, I took off my dress and pulled on the shorts I had earlier and a tank top, watching as Embry's eyes popped out as the dress fell to the floor.

I went to the bathroom to take the small round contacts out of my eyes. When I walked back, Embry was waiting for me in my bed. I wanted to see that everyday for the rest of my life.

I tried to block out those thoughts and just go to sleep. It was almost too easy to fall asleep with Embry's body wrapped around mine.


	6. Chapter 6 Hallelujah

**A/N: My wonderful readers, thank you for adding me to your story alerts or even your favorite stories, I would love it even more if you reviewed! I have a few questions for you to answer in the reviews, and those will be at the bottom, k? This is chapter six song Hallelujah by Paramore. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter six - Hallelujah

I woke up the next morning in pure bliss; there is really no other way to describe it. Embry was behind me, my back to his chest, our legs slightly curved at the knee, right arm under me, it's hand laying over my belly button. The other hand had landed on my upper thigh (yet agonizingly far away from the spot it would feel excellent at) in between both of my legs.

But if I was so comfortable and warm and surrounded in bliss, then why did I wake up? My phone vibrated from my bedside table, and I groaned as I realized it was on Embry's side. So trying not to wake him up, I quickly removed both of his hands, and slid out of the warm bed.

Grabbing my phone and glasses, I walked quickly out of the room and looked down to see who was calling me so early. I had to get up in a half an hour anyways to get ready for work!

"Jason! Why are you calling me now?" I asked. See, Jason was the teacher at the one dance studio in town, and we had just choreographed a dance with Sapphire and were teaching it tonight.

"Well, late last night, I got a call from a… Seth. He told me to find this video of you and him on youtube. And I found it! You two are so amazing!" he gushed.

"Your point? I had another half an hour to sleep this morning and you woke me up!" I growled.

"I want you and Seth to perform the dance for the class today." he got to the point.

"NO! WHY?" I asked loudly. I heard someone stir in the living room.

"The people in the class don't really respect you and see your talent. This will be the best way to show them before you start choreographing dances." he argued.

"Whatever. I don't know if Seth will make it to class; I might kill him first." I hung up.

When I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, I passed through the living room and who ever moved around earlier must be back asleep. I decided it was too early to get in the shower, so I loaded the dishwasher, and started it. I took out the trash, swept the floor, and put the towels in the washer into the dryer. As a last minute decision, I started coffee, knowing the hung-over guys would need it.

When I was finally headed back to my room, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, come on in." I greeted Emily. She walked in with a humongous basket full of muffins and pastries.

"Those look great." I told her.

"Thanks. I knew the boys would be needing food. I was surprised someone was up this early." she smiled as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was woken up by a call from my friend. But I have to go get ready for work, so maybe you can try to wake them up?" I smiled and asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." she smiled and started to rummage through the fridge and cabinets, looking for anything else we may need with the coffee and food, like butter I guess.

I laughed as I walked out of the room; she knew these boys too well. I scurried about my room, finding another strapless bra, matching panties, and my leggings. Embry was still asleep, so I closed my bathroom door quietly and turned on the shower.

By the time that I got out, got dressed, did my makeup and hair, and found my top, Embry wasn't asleep. I started to gather my bag for dance class together, and once that was done, I walked with that into the kitchen.

"You're going to work?" Emily asked looking at my clothes, announcing my presence in the room. The boys looked up from their food to see me.

"Yeah, I have to dress 'attractive' to draw in customers." I put air quotes around the word attractive. My boss was so funny.

"Where do you work?" Seth asked.

"The bookstore." I said, pouring sugar, coffee creamer, and coffee into my mug.

"You're that girl!" he shouted.

"Yup. And Aaron is that guy." Leah had a shocked look on her face.

"Where is he?" I asked myself. I went to the door and yelled up the stairs in Japanese for them to hurry up. I got strange look from the half-awake people in my kitchen.

From where I tossed my bag down, I pulled three water bottles out of the freezer and put them into the bag, getting the granola bars out of a high cabinet and throwing four into the bag.

Then I remembered what Seth did. I took a pot out of the cabinet, and walked over towards Seth with it behind my back.

"Seth, do you know what you did?" I asked him in a low voice as Sapphire and Aaron came down the stairs.

"Maybe." he swallowed hard. I knew that the boys weren't easily injured, and from experience I knew they were tough.

I brought the pot up and swung, hitting him in the head. He fell out of the chair and the boys erupted in laughter.

"Now, we're even." I put the pot back up.

"What did he do that was so bad?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, he called Jason and now we have to dance in front of the class today." I glared at him.

"So, I'm still confused. Why do you have to dress like that for work?" Emily asked.

"Well, I dress sexy and re-arrange the books and the display in the front window while Aaron takes off his shirt and moves around big boxes. We turn the heat up to make Aaron extra sweaty." I giggled when he blushed, and everyone joined in.

"Would you like to have dinner with all of us tonight, Venus?" Emily asked me after we all laughed.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Whatever time is good for you." she smiled her motherly smile at me.

"Um, 5:30?" I asked, thinking over my schedule.

"No, remember we promised Desi we'd go to the gym." Sapphire quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, right. Well, I can shower there, so I probably should be there about 6:30 if I cut the workout short." I nodded and smiled to her. "Oh! I forgot my shoes!" I walked out of the room quickly, and went to my room. I already had on a pair of to-die-for ankle boots, but I needed other shoes to dance in. I took out of my closet my short gray winter boots (though it is very much summer around here) and some tall crème python skin heels. As I walked out of my giant walk-in closet, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

My eyes looked very slanted with all the eyeliner I applied; my face was round and a creamy golden brown color, and my cheeks high and pink. My hair hung down my back, already dry, looking glossy like the hair on hair-dye adds. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

The outfit I had on looked great on me. My pirate 'natural' colored tunic hung off the shoulders, and was long. I wore short jean shorts under, that you could only see when I bent over or reached up.

I left my room, picking up my purse and slinging it over my shoulder on the way. When I got back into the room with everybody, the half awake and hung over people were wide awake. I asked if Aaron and Sapphire were ready in Japanese, since we usually communicated as friends in Japanese.

"See you guys later!" I waved and walked towards the door. When I got outside and headed towards Sapphire's Bug, I felt someone gently yet roughly grab my upper arm.

I turned to see Embry, and opened my mouth to ask him what he needed when he forced his mouth down on mine. I quickly gave in to the kiss and leaned into him. I broke off the kiss after a minute.

"I have to go to work, but my lunch is at noon today. Bye." I told him and peck his cheek, running to the car with my oversized duffle bag since Sapphire was honking at me. Aaron stepped out of the car and pulled back the front seat, and I climbed in, waving to Embry.

**A/N: Ok, so here are the questions! 1.) Do you like the plot? 2.) do you like where this story is going? 3.) What should I be doing better? Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 TAKE IT OFF!

A/N: sorry for the long awaited update! I really had to work on this chapter a lot, you will see why.

I do not own twilight, SM does

I do not own the song 'Take It Off', Ke$ha does

I do not own the dances, the first is a dance I got from DWTS (Dancing with the stars- America's version) and the other two are from iDejANCE on youtube. Look him up!

Chapter seven - Take it off!

As I got out of the car and into the dance studio, I thought about my lunch with Embry. We just went to the little café on main street and ate a simple lunch, but I enjoyed it.

I feel like I don't know anything about him.

We (me & Sapphire) made sure to get there early to have time to change. When we got into the bathrooms we changed out in the open, not caring after all these years.

I took off the pirate shirt and the strapless bra, putting on a pink sports bra. I then took off the shorts and put on leggings and the pirate skirt that looked just like the shirt. I put on the heels and was ready to go. I decided to go ahead and take my t-shirt and my boots out of the bag.

When we walked out, Jason was talking to Seth and a few people were here.

Sapphire and I started to stretch, and I could see Seth and Jason watching us.

"Well, apparently everyone is running late, so they get to miss the special treat. As you all know, the Asian's and Sapphire have choreographed our new dance. But, Venus is not only a hip hop dancer, she has been trained in ballroom. So I have decided to force her to show you one of her award-winning dances." he motioned for me to join Seth, and I glared at him but did it.

As the music started, we did our good luck fist-pound, then he got down on his knees and started to shake my skirt, and I shimmied my whole body. We started on our intricate footwork, and I automatically remembered the steps. I attached onto his arm and he spun me around.

We started to dance with our faces close together, smiles on our faces. We crossed our arms and he spun me, then we danced with our arms behind our heads. He spun me again and dipped me from the back of my neck. We did more footwork and separated, me dancing in front oh him. We spun in circles and faced each other, trusting our hips towards the other. Cheers went up in the room. We danced some more and I motioned for Seth to follow me as I danced backwards.

We danced some more, at one point our faces inches away. At the end he picked me up and dropped me kinda sideways into the splits, then spun me again and dropped me into the splits, bending down so our faces were together again. The class went up into cheers as he pulled me up.

"Good job, Clearwater!" I said. He smiled and laughed.

"Ok, we're going over "Rude Boy" one more time!" Jason called as we walked to the edge of the room. "Girlies, go!" he all had names for our preferred groups.

I scurried over to my bag, quickly pushing off the heels. I stripped off the skirt, earning a whistle from Desi. I stuck my tongue out as pulled on my shirt. This shirt was a raglan t-shirt, with some goddess on the front. I searched through my bag for the one thing I forgot to pull out, my socks.

"Let's go Asians!" Jason called; Desi got onto the floor and I forced my feet into the boots, quickly scurrying over to get in position as he started to dance.

We started out a few feet apart, as we walked forward then sorta glided to the right. We leaned back and danced, going through a few steps. Then the worst part of the dance, we spun around and acted like we had a lasso (acting like a cowboy) but it didn't look too bad. We did some sexy moves, and at one point I had to put my hands on my boobs. Holding my hand over my head as we rocked on the balls of our feet.

As we went through the dance I noticed Desi was in skinny jeans. I loved Desi, he was so cute! He was a few years younger than me, but he was some gorgeous mix of Asian and Native American like me. At one crazy part in the song, I shook my hair around crazily, and he put his arms out behind me like he was shaking me.

The dance was almost over, and we danced towards each other, Desi going lower as we danced, and I mouthed the raunchy words at him. We turned away from each other dramatically, and everyone cheered. We danced together really well.

After everyone had danced, we were able to show everyone our dance.

"Ok, the moment you've all been waiting for! Ke$ha's Take it Off -" I cut Jason off by shoving him off the dance floor.

"Which one of you all choreographed this?" Sarah asked.

"It was mostly Venus; she just showed us cause it's easier to dance in threes." Desi said before I could cut him off. We got into position, making a window with Desi in the front and Sapphire on his left and me on his right.

We got down and as the music started, we crawled one hand up our thigh and bobbed our head, then moved the other hand up and stood up, rubbing our bodies. We went back to where we started, spun our head around and then started to slowly raise up as we clapped our wrists together.

After clapping our wrists together, we stepped out dramatically, we walked over a few steps. Holding our arm out like we were blocking a hit, we slammed our other fist over it. Then along with the lyrics we acted like we were brushing/clawing off our faces. Then we stepped back, moving our shoulders. Once we moved a few steps, we hit our wrists together. Then we kinda moved stiffly up on our toes and back, holding up a finger to be quiet than placing another hand over our crotches.

We moved that hand up, patting our bodies. After moving some more, in moves I cant really describe, we ended up with our hand out looking like we we're driving a car, throwing our hand back and then acting like we had a bottle in our hand, throwing it up and drinking from it, then moving like we were texting.

Then it was kinda a time to freestyle, so we locked out bodies up and moved like we were drunk. We walked back, and then as the chorus hit we walked up, turned to the side and spun our arm back, then we did this move that was kinda like we were controlling a puppet. Maybe I just thought that. Then as we pulled our arms in we swatted to the right then to the left, dropping low and bouncing with our hands together above our heads.

Then we punched out and down four times, then leant over to shake our leg, and it looked kinda like that dance that is called stinky leg or something. Then we swung our arms around our head, adding in a little freestyle. Then we kinda pulled our bodies slightly with our arms to the side.

Then it finally got to the part when she says "Take it off!" so we lifted up our shirts a little, just a little peak of our flat stomachs, and you could see my scar above my belly button (like you couldn't see it when I was just wearing the sports bra).

It was almost over, we all walked back then to the front again, landing how we started, but Desi had slid, and his butt was facing the mirror. We moved our necks one last time and it was over.

The class erupted in cheers, and we spent the rest of the hour going over the first few eight-counts. We they finally let me break, I drank half my bottle of water at once.

"Let's go!" Desi cried as people started to file out.

"Do we have too?" I asked, and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

He motioned for me to get on his back, and I gladly jumped on. "Uh, yeah we do. I danced behind you, little planet. We need to tighten up the booty of yours." he said as we walked into the lobby. I just remembered that you can sit in the lobby and see all the room, but the dancers cant see you. The only reason I really remember this is because the whole cult was sitting out here.

"Seth! Do you remember what happened this morning?" I screamed, and he cringed. I jumped off Desi's back and walked towards him, but Embry intercepted me.

"Hey, babe." he leaned down and caught my lips. I kissed him back for a moment, until Sapphire and Desi made comments about leaving.

"I'll see you in a little bit. And Seth, this isn't over yet." I turned and ran to catch up with them, grabbing Desi's shoulders and jumping on his back once again.


	8. Chapter 8 The Answer

**A/N: Did anyone expect Desi to be a boy? Eh? Ok, so when I was writing, this is why I changed her from Chinese (like in earlier chapters) to Japanese. It was much easier with some of the details I am throwing in. This is one of my favorite bands; The Answer by Automatic Loveletter.**

***I do not own twilight, but I do own Venus, Sapphire, Aaron, Desi, and a few more characters that will be throw in and/or killed off. Hehehe. **

Chapter eight - The Answer

As I was showering in the gym showers, it thought about how exactly I was going to get to Emily's house. I had only ever been there once or twice, but I think I remember how to get there. I guess I could walk, but that would take too long. I would just have to borrow Sapphire's car.

When I got done, I quickly dressed, putting on the leggings and the pirate shirt, putting my hair up in the geisha hairstyle my cousins taught me when I visited Japan two years ago.

I walked out to find Desi and Sapphire, but when I found them Embry was with them. He stared at my hair like it was an alien hairstyle.

"Do you want me to…take it down?" I asked gesturing to the hair.

"No, no, it's fine. Let's go. Emily is making a feast." he said and started to lead me away, I shot a look at Desi and Sapphire. They shrugged but looked worried.

As we got into his pick-up truck he looked over at me a smiled, and I realized he just couldn't stay mad at me. Had I been turning on the charm lately?

When we pulled up to Emily's house, I heard chatter coming out from the open front door. As we walked in, the house felt very welcoming and warm.

"Hey, V!" Seth called. I guess they had picked up on my nickname. Everyone else yelled greetings and all of the boys filed outside to do something. Most with a beer in hand.

"Emily, is there anything I can do to help you? I was deemed an excellent chef by my family. I know Kim can't boil water to save her life…" I giggled, and she smiled over at me.

"Yeah, if you could just quarter those potatoes, they should be cooled by now," she asked and I found a knife and started cutting the small potatoes when she started conversation, "that's and interesting hair-do you got there." she said and I just nodded.

"Embry seemed freaked out by it," I whispered to her, keeping my eyes down.

"I think he just hasn't gotten used to the fact that you aren't… well, a normal girl." she smiled and tried to comfort me, but soon we were done cooking and the boys all came back in with several plates of grilled meats.

"So are you in training?" Paul asked, gesturing to my hair after a few minutes of conversation into dinner.

"Oh, no, if I was I'd be in Japan, though I am old enough now. I'm more like, what would you call it…(?) an honorary… member of my father's wife's clan. I'm actually supposed to fly back home in a few weeks to help with a wedding." everyone had turned to our conversation at this point.

"Well, if you aren't really a geisha, why the hair?" he asked.

"Oh, my cousin's taught me how to do it and I just love how it looks on me. Whenever I go over there we exchange hairstyles. They are obsessive." I giggled. "But Paul, how do you know so much about this stuff?" I asked.

"He is **obsessed **with that movie about them." Rachel rolled her eyes.

I was about to comment on her rudeness of my culture when my phone started to ring _"Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture. Take a dirty picture for me,__take a dirty picture!"_

"What?" I answered the phone after I excused myself from the table to take Desi's call. I was met with rapid Japanese.

"I'll be right there!" I screamed and hung up. I ran to the other side of the room, and looked through my purse cursing under my breath.

"What's going on?" Quil asked in a soft voice. I couldn't find what I was looking for so I dumped my purse over, and a tampon rolled across the floor. If I wasn't freaking out I would've been embarrassed.

"Sapphire is having an asthma attack!" I finally found her inhaler. I walked over to my chair and supported myself as I attempted to pull off my ankle boots.

"What are you doing?" "Why do you have that?" questions were thrown at me.

"I've had it since she had a really bad attack in fourth grade. And I'm running there." I took off out the door with boys at my heels.

"You're running? Are you crazy? It's like a mile and a half away." Embry asked as he caught up with me.

"It's only like a mile and maybe a quarter." I said as we reached the main road, and I ran on the side of the highway, on the edge of the ditch and people's yards. "Well I guess it's a good thing I run hurtles in track." I said as I launched myself over two overturned trash cans. I had to get there, fast.

"Yeah, she is the track star." Seth said from my other side. I couldn't focus on that, I was too focused on running my fastest towards the gym.

As soon got there I ripped open the doors and ran through the rows of machines to where the crowd was.

"Get out of my freaking way!" I screamed as I pushed through them and landed on the floor next to her.

"Here baby, don't worry, I'm here." I soothed her as she took deep breaths of the medicine.

"Help me sit her up." I motioned to Desi on her other side. We pulled her up and leaned her against a treadmill.

"You came?" she asked in shaky breaths.

"I promised you I always would since that day on the playground." I nodded soberly to her. "I hope you know you will be rubbing my feet tomorrow since I just ran a mile and a half in under ten minutes barefoot." I joked lightening to mood and she laughed half heartedly.

"Come on, let's get you a drink." I pulled her up and put her arm over my shoulder and faced the boys surrounding us.

"Desi called me. Let's get some food in you, too." Aaron took her other side.

"Do you got her? I was kinda in the middle of a dinner." I asked Aaron, and he nodded. "Is it ok if I leave you with Aaron now?" I looked to Sapphire.

"Yeah, go, I don't want to ruin the rest of your night." she tried to laugh again.

"Never." I told her, and then handed the inhaler to Desi.

I slipped my hand into Embry's as we walked slowly back to the house with Seth and Collin behind us quietly arguing about if a car made out of peanut butter was plausible. My hair was falling down, so I just took it down and Embry ran his hand through it.

When we got back to Emily's everybody was finishing up dinner and we slipped back into our chairs.

"Is she ok?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I got there in time." I smiled to her.

"You should've seen her run. She might be able to keep up with us." Collin said and the boys and Leah raised their eyebrows.

"She broke the state record for fastest mile." Seth bragged.

"Wow!" Sam said.

"Is it just me or is your face really familiar?" I asked him, studding him.

"Oh my lord! That was you?" we both asked at the same time as we realized who the other was.

"So it is true?" I asked.

"I…I-" he stuttered.

"You don't have to tell me." I shook my head and turned back to dinner.

"Oh! That's the girl?" Emily pointed at me a few moments later.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Embry asked from nextme, and the others made noises of agreement.

"Hey! Don't look at me! I was sworn to secrecy." I held my hands up in an "I surrender" pose.

"You can tell him whenever you want." Sam got up from the table.

"So, um," I swallowed the food in my mouth. "Tomorrow we don't have class and Mrs. Swallows, my boss, agreed to let us off at two o'clock, we're all going to the beach, and I wanted to know if you all wanted to come and hang with us." I asked the table.

"Who's we?" Embry asked in a jealous boyfriend way.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're jealous!" I reached up to grab his cheek. "Actually, most of the senior class is supposed to be there, but I know for sure Aaron and Sapphire will be there." I smiled to everyone.

I finished and got up to help Emily clean up; Sam had rejoined everyone at the table, and they were whispering to each other. But before I reached the door I turned back.

"Rachel, if you ever disrespect me or my culture like you did EVER again, I don't care if you are with Paul, he wont stop me. I will knock you out." and I walked away.

After I helped with those, I realized my purse was still spilled on the floor.

"Are you sure it's ok if I go back in there?" I asked Emily for the third time.

"Yes, it's completely fine." she assured me and pushed me towards the door with a giggle.

I knelt down to pick up the items seconds after I got in the door, and the conversation hushed. I was getting quickly annoyed.

After I gathered everything (even the stray tampon) I turned to face them. "Is there some kind of ritual I have to do? Some kinda of task I have to complete to get you all to trust me? Cause it's been, what, four and a half years and I haven't spilled your secret." they just stared at me. I walked back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Emily. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be leaving now, since I'm not trusted." and I walked out.

What's up with me and walking out lately?

**P.S. I would really love it if you reviewed, even if it was just to tell me you hated it and I should have someone hide my keyboard. It'll get way more drama filled, I swear to Thor!**


	9. Chapter 9 Arizona

**I do not own twilight, (though I wish I did. SHOPPING SPREE!) nor do own this song :D**

**Song=Arizona by Hey Monday!**

Chapter nine - Arizona

"Venus!" Embry yelled after me. I could hear his regret.

I kept on walking. He caught up with me, but I kept walking. My shoes were in my hand; I hadn't really thought about putting them back on. He tried to grab my arm but I shook him off.

"I'm not letting you walk three miles barefoot." he swept his arms under me and turned us back towards the house, taking long, swift strides. I crossed my arms, probably making me look like a spoiled two year old.

He sat me down in the passenger seat, and before I could get out, he was in the car and backing down the drive way. I could see everyone peaking out the window, arguing over something.

"I'm very sorry we treated you that way. Sam… explained." he tried to apologize, but just ended up sounding arrogant.

"Explained? Oh, so he explained how I was _attacked _and how he saved me from that thing. He explained how he took me to Carlisle after I laid there for hours bleeding. But did he explain how the tribe threatened me to keep quiet or they would kick me out of school and basically force me to go home to Japan? Or how I was a scared thirteen year old girl who couldn't even tell her mother what happened? You know nothing about me, Embry Call. And this is not the way to find out more about me." I spoke slowly and kept my voice even, so by the time I was done we were at my house.

"Are you spending the night?" I asked him.

"If you want me too." he had his head bowed in shame.

"Come on in. I can't stay mad at you." I shook my head. I wanted to be mad at him. Mad for all the things that happened to me. Mad for all the things **happening **to me. But I couldn't. Stupid magic.

He carried my duffle bag in, and I told him to throw it in the kitchen. The laundry room was right off the kitchen. I stripped off the shirt in my bedroom and threw it in that hamper.

"Can I use your shower?" Embry asked, putting his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck.

"Everything is in there. I think Aaron even put some men's shampoo in there. Towels are in the closet." I motioned towards the bathroom. He kissed my neck once, and headed towards the warm shower.

I calmed my erratic heart, and walked to the laundry room. Throwing what I had started this morning into the dryer and putting some of my clothes in there to start another time. I had the washer all to myself this week.

We soon fell asleep, me in shorts and a tank top, him in boxers. My eyes were very happy before I fell asleep.

No one woke me up early the next morning, and I continued my morning ritual, (without the pack asleep in my living room and Emily showing up) dressing in skinny jeans and a t-shirt. But, to keep up the sex appeal (without looking slutty) my skinny jeans had rips all the way up in lines, and the shirt was simple, but was cut to look great and had a design of two peacock feathers on the front.

"When can I pick you up for lunch?" Embry asked as I was waiting for Aaron to come pick me up.

"I'm skipping lunch, since I'm leaving early, but I'm grabbing a sandwich when I come home to change, and I'm sure someone will have food on the beach." I pulled him in for a kiss as Aaron pulled up. I left him wanting more, just as every girl should do.

"Hey, Aaron, can you help me look for those books on tribal legends?" I asked a few hours of work. We were leaving in about three hours. After a little searching, I fell down into one of those huge leather chairs in the front of the store, and read up on my history.

When it was time, Aaron dropped me off and promised to pick me up in a half an hour. Since I was starving, the first thing I did was make a giant sandwich.

Then I changed into my bathing suit. I was just too excited! It was a bandeau top, with removable straps (I put the strap on like a halter) and little bottoms with strings on the sides. It showed off my flat and defined tummy, but still made my smallish boobs look good. I put on some jean shorts and a solid white tank top

I then packed a bag, adding in three beach towels, an extra pair of flip flops, and a cover-up. I threw in deodorant, a hair brush, and a handful of ponytails for all us girls.

I put on waterproof eyeliner, and just as I was walking outside when Aaron and Sapphire pulled up.

"Hey bestest buddies!" I kissed each of their cheeks as Aaron reversed out of my driveway.

"Are you ready to party?" Sapphire asked turning up the radio.

"YOU HAVE TO ASK?" I screamed over the music and we all laughed.

When we got to the beach, the pack wasn't there yet. We were one of the first people there, so we spotted out a good spot on the sand, setting our bags away from the tide. I stripped off the extra clothing.

We were walking towards the surf - Aaron was attempting to blow up an inter-tube (which I had called first) - when I saw some of my friends. We ran track together, and did the relay races together.

"How's life treating you, boys?" I asked as I jogged up to the three of them. I saw the pack in the corner of my eye walking from the parking lots.

"Well, I think we could take a swim." William, the leader answered.

"What about you Venus? Feel like a dip?" Phillip asked with a glint in his eyes. I started to back away from them, when they grabbed me, lifting me above their heads.

"Hey!" I waved to Leah from where I was.

"Having fun, V?" Shane asked.

"You know it!" I screamed as they threw me into the salt water. I swam towards them as they were walking towards the land, and slid out of the water. I jumped up and tackled William, knocking us both over into the waist deep water.

"My hair!" he screamed as he came up, and ran after me. I ran and hid behind Embry.

"Meet my boyfriend, Embry. Embry, this is William, Shane, and Phillip. We run track together." I pointed them out.

"Nice to meet you." he nodded with his arms crossed over his chest, and I could've sworn his voice deepened.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" I bounced/danced/walked pulling him along with me. I heard laughter behind us as people sat their stuff down. He picked me up like he did last night, and I giggled. We played in the surf happily.

"You want this?" Aaron called out to me.

"Uh, yeah!" I screamed back. I loved these things. After I bobbed up and down for a few minutes, I was flipped over.

"Dude! You went like three feet into the air!" Brady yelled.

"Yeah, it was cool!" Aaron agreed.

"You know what we should do? We should play chicken!" Leah yelled, and then blackmailed Quil into letting her get on his shoulders. "C'mon, Venus!" she yelled.

Embry effortlessly pulled me out of the water and onto his shoulders. We battled, and Leah easily pushed me off, and then made fun of the scream I let out when I fell off Embry.

"Ok, dude, I'm short. That fall was something new for me. Look at how freaking tall Embry is! I'm not used to falling that far down!" I defended myself.

"VENUS!" I heard screams from the beach. I looked and saw the schools "popular" girls.

I turned to Embry and pulled him down in a kiss. There were shouts and whistles around us as I pressed my body to his.

"What is she doing?" Quil asked.

"Marking my territory!" I shot out at him but returned to the amazing lips.

As a wave hit us, it moved my body a little, and Embry pulled me out of the water so he didn't have to bend as much. I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hand through his hair. He shuddered under me and I smiled against his lips. He moved his hands to support me a little above my knees on my thighs.

"Venus!" the called from next to us, seeing as they had worked their way to us.

"What? I'm kinda busy!" I said and then attacked Embry's lips again. Laughter could be heard around us.

"Did you gain some weight? You don't look so thin." one of the leaders clones asked, poking my thigh.

"Babe, do you think I'm fat?" I fluttered my eyelashes at Embry.

"If anything, you could gain some weight. I don't want to break you." he grinned and pulled me into a soft kiss.

"What is this? Venus with the Embry Call? Last I remembered we were together Embry." the leader, Sarah, said, placing her hand on his arm (that was wrapped around me).

"We were together a long time ago." he pulled back to say but then attacked my face with new force. He moved his hands to cup my butt, a sure sign.

"Can you go now? You're kinda ruining the mood. Plus, I don't know what Embry would want with you." I pulled away from him to say.

"Oh, Venus, we all know that all the boys want me. Just ask Chris." she smiled as my eyes filled with anger. If Embry wasn't holding me in a death grip, I would've attacked her - but not the way that I attacked Embry.

"Well, you must be easier now than you were back then." Embry shrugged and kissed me again.

They huffed and stormed off. After we were sure they were gone, I pulled away from him.

"Looks like we are jumping her this summer." Sapphire said from next to us.

"You know it! How will she feel the first day of school with a black eye she can't cover up?" the pack laughed from around us. "I'm serious. She will pay for those comments. Oh, maybe we could give her food poisoning." I though of ideas. That would work, seeing as Sapphire worked at one of the few restaurants on the reservation.

"I'm sure Mrs. Clearwater would help me." Sap said, causing the whole pack to laugh.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Collin Yahto." he stuck out his hand to Sapphire.

"Hi, my name is Sapphire Netis, and I chew mashed potatoes." everyone erupted in laughter.

"Oh my gosh! I remember when you freaked out our 7th grade teacher doing that. 'Now what's my name? What's my disorder?'" I impersonated her.

"Hey, I was getting to that part!" she playfully ran after me - I had detached from Embry - and after catching up to me shoved my head underwater. I knocked her legs out from under her and came up first.

"HA!" I said in her face. She launched herself at me again, and I dodged her. She landed on Aaron.

"Do I need to separate you two, or prepare a mud pit?" he asked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. We hit his chest at the same time.

"Gosh, you're warm." I noticed the warning signs.

"Must be the sun." he shrugged it off as he pushed Sapphire under water and went under with her.

"Don't worry, we will keep an eye on him." Seth whispered to me.

"Yeah, I read up on our history this afternoon." I said, and Embry sent me a look. Like I knew something he wasn't ready for me to know.

"We need to talk…" he said eerily.

"I know, I already know." I shook my head at him. Had I kept anything from him? Ok, I may still be keeping **one** secret, but how am I supposed to tell him?

"Have you told him about - " Sapphire blurted out, and Aaron put his hand over her mouth.

"They have only been dating for like, what, two days? How is she supposed to drop that bomb?" he asked her, defending me. **(A/N: anyone notice that pun?)**

"How am I supposed to tell him?" I asked them with tears in my eyes.

"Hey, just calm down. You have me forever." he grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

After a few hours, Sapphire said she had to go home for dinner, taking Aaron after her.

"C'mon guys, I always do this one thing after I get out of the ocean…"\

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while, so this goes out to 11renee11 and iEvermore (sorry girls if I spelt your name wrong) GO READ THEIR FICS!**

**I'm going to start updating every Thursday, since it is my favorite day of the week :D **


	10. Chapter 10 Where the Lines Overlap

**A/N: This is going to be a very long but VERY important author's note.**

** ~Song: Where the Lines Overlap by Paramore**

** ~I do not own the song or any of SM's characters**

** ~I'm suppppper sorry for the long awaited update. I have a lot of stuff going on, which will be explained in the next fro little key points.**

** ~I'm very busy with school. In America, you have 4 years of high school; I'm an advanced student, so I'm currently finishing high school in 2. This also means while students are taking 4 classes, I'm taking 7, along with extra stuff. I have very little time to write, but I still do it.**

** ~I'm planning on posting another imprint story within the next month, so keep a look out for that.**

** ~I'm also writing a fanfic with one of my friends, 11renee11, so go read her fics and keep and out out for that, too.**

** ~Lastly, the "pun" in the last chapter was stupid, and I mean no offense to those of Japanese decent. I was referring to how America dropped 2 bombs on Japan in World War II, and she said "How can I drop that bomb?" (or something like that) **

Chapter ten - Where the Lines Overlap

"Where are you taking us?" Emily laughed as I dragged her towards the west of the beach. She was four months pregnant, but wasn't showing a lot yet.

"The park of course!" I said as we got there, and sat down my beach bag, re-wrapping the beach towel around myself.

"Why are we here?" Paul asked incredulously.

"What faster way to dry off then swinging?" I asked him like it was common knowledge and rolled my eyes. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the swings with me. "Not all of us have ridiculously high temperatures!"

Embry came up behind me and started to push me. We swung for a few minutes, and others joined us on the swings or went to do other things. Brady and Collin (who were inseparable) were seeing who could hang upside down the longest.

After playing at the park for a while, the wolves got hungry and we went back to Emily's house, and I helped her make dinner. I put on my black cover up,

Tonight, we decided to eat on the couches in the living room.

"OK, so I have a question about imprinting." the wolves all looked up, knowing the Embry hadn't said anything to me about it yet.

"How do you know?" Paul growled.

"I do work at a bookstore, Pauly." I gave him a look.

"Oh." was all he said.

"What is your question?" Sam asked.

"The text never really described why wolves imprint."

"We all have our…. Theories." Embry said.

"And?" I questioned and took a drink.

"We imprint so that we can have the strongest children." Sam said, and I spit out my drink.

"Excuse me? You're saying we are only good for our eggs?" I almost shouted, and all the imprints turned to glare at him.

"Yes Sam, is that what you're saying?" Emily turned to him with his arms crossed.

"Um… I uh- I uhhh..?" he stuttered. Emily got up and left the room. I followed, not apologizing for starting this.

I found Emily in the bathroom sitting on the toilet crying.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. We all know he loves you. He couldn't look at you like that if he didn't love you. He's just a man, they don't know anything about feelings." I pulled her to me and rubbed her back as Rachel walked in the room. Embry and Paul were standing outside the door.

We soon got Emily calmed down, and walked into the living room to find Sam in almost the same position Emily was in.

"Boys, I think we need to give them some time alone." Rachel said, and we all filed out into the yard.

"You!" Rachel swung around to face me. "You started this!" she pointed at me. "He brings you around and all this drama starts!" she walked towards me. She so did not want to attack me. At this point the boys were holding back Paul and Embry.

"Oh, because I'm the one who put Sam's foot in his mouth?" I asked, and she swung her fist at me, but I easily dodged that. "You don't know who you're messing with little girl." I sneered at her.

"Little girl? At least I'm over five foot tall!" she tried to hit me again, and I got angry.

I tacked her and brought her to the ground. She pushed me off, and I rolled over and got to my feet before she could roll over on me. She came at me, and my formal training came into action. I quickly maneuvered around her, I grabbed the sides of her face and pushed the back of her knees in.

I held her face, keeping my fingers locked behind her ears.

We were still like that when Sam and Emily came out hand-in-hand.

"Girls!" Emily yelled, and I let got of Rachel and she fell back.

"Rachel started it." Quil looked to Sam. "She attacked V." he said in a soft voice. Out of all the boys, I felt like Quil was one of the kindest, besides Seth.

I was about to say something when my phone started to ring. "You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around! You make me crazier, crazier."

"Hey Kimmie!" I answered.

"Hey V! What have I missed?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, a lot of imprint drama caused by yours truly. The guys freaked out cause I knew what imprinting was before Embry told me. But, I mean, duh, I work at the bookstore! And then Rachel just attacked me, that was a bad decision on her part." I told her.

"Oh, gosh, Rachel is being stupid. I remember that fight you got into in the parking lot at the grocery. I'm amazed that one girl only walked away with a broken nose and a black eye, and the other one only three broken ribs and a broken cheek bone. Is Rachel OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine, I knew that if I broke anything Pauly would kill me." I giggled.

"So, you remember you have that appointment with Dr. Cullen the day after tomorrow, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I guess I'm going by myself?" I asked her.

"Well, I called you father and told him you would be getting the test results back, so he said that he's flying in to take you." I walked farther away from the pack.

"You called daddy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I did, and we had a long chat about you and how you've been coping. I didn't tell him about what you've done to your hair, because I know he would flip, so its up to you to decide what you're gonna do about that!" she laughed, but continued. "He invited me to come to Satsuki's wedding, since you're gonna be in Japan for a month helping plan it. I don't know if I'm going to go or not." she said, in her thinking voice.

"You know Satsuki loves you! Plus, she's probably my favorite out of all the cousins. But I have another question…" I told her.

"Shoot." she replied.

"Is daddy coming alone, or is he bringing…" I trailed off, trying not to say his name.

"I explained a little of the current situation to him, and he agreed not to bring him, but he said that he would still prefer… I'm trying not to say too much, since you are around the wolves. Tell them all I say hi."

"I understand, and I gotcha." I took the phone away from my ear. "Kim says hi everybody!" I called.

"Katsu said he would meet you at the hospital five minutes before you meet with Dr. Cullen." she told me.

"Thank you, Kim." I said sincerely. We quickly said goodbye and I walked back over to the pack.

Questions were thrown at me. "Test results?" "A month in Japan?" "Kim talked to your dad?" "Who isn't he bringing?" "Dr. Cullen?" "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Um, I learned to fight by my family. I was taught bujutsu, it's a really old form of martial arts…" I said, and ignored all the other questions.

"That was cool!" Collin said. "You gotta shoe me something!" he begged

"Come here," I motioned for him to come towards me.

He stood in front of me, and I raised my hand up to guard myself if he tried anything. As he got closer I bounced on the balls of my feet. When he was close enough to me, I spun around, my back facing him for a second and brought my leg down, knocking his feet out from under him with the force of my spin. I quickly moved my leg away from him as he fell, so that it wouldn't get trapped under him. The wolves cheered as I got to my feet.

"Sorry guys, I need to go. I have so much to do! Oh, I need to call Amaya!" I said and quickly dialed my phone. We greeted each other in Japanese, and she quickly let me know that everything was ready for me. I thanked her and hung up.

"Who is Amaya?" Embry asked concernedly.

"My dry cleaner, duh!" I paused to gather my thoughts. "When do you patrol, Embry?" I asked.

"Tonight from 11 to 3," he told me.

"OK, well I need to go home and clean up, I'll pick you up at Emily's tomorrow morning at 9:30, m'kay baby?" I asked.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, you don't think you can meet my father wearing cut-offs do you? We're going shopping. Plus, I need to go to the oriental store, fish market, stop by Amaya's place, get my hair done, and get back by four." I told him.

We quickly said our goodbyes and kissed, his hands roaming. I went home and scurried around in what Aaron and Sapphire call "a cleaning Asian tornado," cleaning since Kim wasn't here to.

I had a lot of explanations I owed everyone. I will just have to pray that after all is said and done, someone will still love me. For me.


End file.
